A fuel door housing has become known from DE 203 11 149 U1, for example. It comprises a single-piece cup shaped body which is inserted into a through aperture in the body of a vehicle. The cup shaped body pivotally supports a tank flap which, at its inside, has an arresting shoulder which interacts with a closing element of a closing device. The closing device may be driven via a central power door lock control. The closing device is housed in a separate compartment of the cup shaped body.